Ark 22 Episode 11: Preparations
Participants Kazuma_kiryu_by_mizuki1991-d38ino1.jpg|King maggie-q-nikita-tv-series.jpg|Tomoko A Change of Heart SayuriAkagi: A dainty foot covered by a pair of black boots would emerge itself from the cab of a dark limousine the owner herself wearing a pair of black maternity pants, with a white blouse, a pair of simple pearls about her neck and in her ears, and her long raven hair pulled up into a elegant bun at the nape of her neck held in place by two Asian hair pins made of Jade. Behind her exited the vehicle was Xavier Lazarus, a male with inhumanly pale skin and translucent eyes dressed in casual pin stripe suit with a pair of gators despite being told to stay in the car as Tomoko didn’t fore see anything ill coming out of the meeting she’d arranged between herself and the leader of the Fire Flower Syndicate at a local restaurant. But the 38 year old wagered that the ideal of leaving her unattended especially after receiving word of the attack on the Pink Pussy a night or so left him on edge but not more so than her Russian counterparts as Balalaika its head was completely furious and ready to wage an all out assault against the person who called himself ‘Chang’ another one of Moko’s most trusted allies and her husband’s father figure. Allowing her right hand to push the door of the car back casually she waits for it and the other passenger door to shut before placing one foot in front of the other as to proceed into the chosen place of their meeting as Xavier follows suit. Upon reaching the door the man standing their asks the two to remove any and all weapons from their person something that Moko herself had no issues doing since all she carried on her was the trusty Sig Sauer .22 that Claymore gifted her years ago but her man was a bit reluctant to give over his to which she understood greatly though in the end he did so before the doors of the establishment were pulled back and the two were permitted to enter its frame. Tomoko moved through the building with ease her lilac eyes looking around the room as those of the patrons inside gazed upon her in marvel some even tilting their heads to the side some what in order to whisper something to those they were with before going back to business at hand. Several servers would pass them each carrying a tray either filled with orders or other items needed for their table. Like most that were of the Yakuza Ranks, Moko wagered that King had his own table in the back and was most likely with one of his men but she wouldn't know for sure all she did know was this. She wasn't here to fight especially since they both had a stake in what was about to take place, one more so than the other once it was all said done and over with. Continuing to let her eyes sweep the room she comes to spy the man she is in search of casually walking towards the table in which he sat at as she lowers her left hand to her side to signal Xavier to stay near the door. A signal he obeyed without hesitation as the Oyabun of the Shiroi Ookami greeted King in a formal Japanese bow. “Thank you for agreeing to meet with me, King-kaicho on such short notice. I hope I didn't interrupt anything?” Tomoko asks once standing upright again before the man and others if any were present. “May I sit?” gesturing to the chair that lay at the other end of the table quite possibly the furthest away from him and if she were told to do so she pull the chair out, lowering her body into it before motioning her right leg one over the other. Thunrian: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c6OkLZ5K76s ) Kings eyes stared up at the TV as he watched the news reports over the massacre of the club that had highlighted its way over the screen. "... " " Christ..." Said King's younger brother as he stared at the screen. " Who the fuck could of done something like this... this... this against at least 20 laws of the Jingi. " " Brother, quiet. For all you know this was not Yakuza related business. Maybe she angered someone and they took it upon themselves to handle it themselves. The locals haven't been able to find any evidence, all that was found was a tape of an Asian man doing the shootings, and he seemed to be of Triad descent. But... there still looking into it, for now you let it go. "Dog-Bite sat next to King sipping his alcohol before leaning back in his seat remaining silent. King who had been staring out at the dance floor he'd speak towards Dog-bite without actually looking at him. "And your awfully quiet today, some girl break your heart again?" King said looking at Dog-bite out of the corner of his eyes. His eyes slanted and Dogbite looked away with a stern look. "Oi... Dog-bite, 25 million dollars was taken out of the Syndicates funds... you know anything about that?" Before he could answer Tomoko would have made her way over, gesturing to sit down and King would have nodded. " Oi, brother, Dog-bite. Tachisaru Watashitachi ( Leave us. )” Both of them looked at King and then back at Tomoko. King's younger brother bowing to her but Dog-Bite stood, scowling at her. "Hazashi Honzo... Bow..." King said addressing Dog-Bite by his real name. “Tch..." King's eyes flared a bright red and Dog-bite did as told his snow white hair shuffling as he tilted his head down bowing to the Kaicho. "Sorry... Kaicho Tetsu. “He said pulling himself off and storming off into he club, King's younger brother nodded his head and made his way as well, leaving the two of them alone. " So, is good to hear from you again. What brings you here to me today. "He said tilting his head up. King seemed calm, and he had been. He wasn't a man to hold grudges and some of his underlings thought this a weakness... that is until they tested him. King has a mysterious past that no one quite knows about. But they do know that he isn’t one to be taken lightly. Next to his foot had been a black suit case, to accompany his crisp black suit and suede gator black shoes with buckles on the sides. A black tie to match his red dress shirt and the obsidian black blazer with the penguin tail. His hair was cut crisp with his facial hair obviously shaved off. A pair of shades on his face to hide that ghoulish stare of his. SayuriAkagi: “Our youth are wise beyond their years King-kaicho, more so that we and it is because of them I have ask for us to meet. I have come to give you what was asked of me, Zero Branch’s aid for the impending threat that is if you still desire it.” Tomoko spoke softly thinking of her daughter and Connor both when she said this as she repositioning her form in the chair in which she had been permitted to sit in, her head nodding respectfully to the two as the exited the room, a gesture that allowed Xavier to enter passing to the lady a large brown envelope in which it contained the details of things like pictures of their leader and higher ups, their stats, locations of key interest, and places in which they were carving out to make as their own most of which were once hers all courtesy of the real Mr. Chang, that he would need in regards to the one he faced before the male left to join the others so that she and King could speak without hindrance. Leaning forward Tomoko would place the envelope onto the table pushing it forward in attempt to slide it towards him. “As I am sure you have heard by now our ‘guests’ have made their move, but unfortunately King it comes at a time when I have decided to retire from the Yakuza, to past the torch on to those of the new generation like yourself and Connor kare wa heiwade yasumu koto ga arimasu ( may he rest in peace) and in preparation of such an event I met with my share holders and allies in order to set in motion a plan that began during my earliest years of being head of my organization. That plan divided my empire amongst the allies giving them all stakes on the properties that were once my own, making them the full custodians of them. The Pink Pussy…” she gestures towards the TV that was still broadcasting the horrific scene that Moko was sure the police reports were already on her desk by now thanks to her uncle who was the director in the Homicides Unit. “…was given to the leader of the Russian Mob, a militant who could possibly make our president look tame with her radical tactics of killing. It’s my guess that by now she’s already returned home, gathered her troops, and is preparing to descend down on Kasaihana in full retaliation for this.” She’d go on to say if King were to open the folder to examine its contents also to discover a nano drive inside as well her eyes lowering for a moment in order gather her own thoughts but still allowing herself to be aware of her surroundings as one of the two that were with King left her feeling a bit uneasy before reopening them their lilac gaze refocusing upon his face. “They should be here in less than two days time. I have already spoken to Balalaika in what speaking that I could do as she rather hot under the collar at the moment and she’s agreed to have her men assist you when you need them on top of that another group of Triads will be arriving with them a gang known as the Celestial Alliance. Ming Tien is their leader, if there’s anything you need in the form of weaponry they are your go to guys to get it.” Tomoko would only state this part if King still desired the assistance of the Zero Branch and if not she would remain quiet waiting on her earlier statements to be heard then replied to before going to say once he began to examine what inside of the envelope. “Our enemy’s name is Jun Mei, one of the Shao Naio a group Triads that date back to the early 20th century one of the most powerful in fact. It’s believed that they have factions on almost every continent all except for here in the U.S. hence why they are here. They wish to plant their seed here in our beloved city and my only guess as to how they will is their using our crippling economy to do it.” She explains. “The only question that has me wondering is why would they try to stir a pot that’s no longer full as the establishment they attacked isn’t mines any more unless they want a full scale world war to happen?” My Answer is No Thunrian: ( http://listenonrepeat.com/?v=HWqKPWO5T4o#The_Godfather_Theme_Song )King listened to her as she spoke, his mind seeming to be eslewhere as he nodded his head. She spoke of the attack, and an impending threat that would follow. " As far as i'm concerned. " He said leaning back in his seat, with slanted and sloo'ed eyes. " Chairmen Tetsu, if you're worried about something as miniscule as that. Then you should be aware that we are the city that took down the fourhorsemen of apcoolypse. I wonder when people will get the memo that they won't. And I'm not being cocky that's just out of facts. You see Mrs.Tetsu you are asking me to go for war, or either prepare for war. Let the KPD do there jobs, they'll handle the home front, and when they cant thats when we come in. But until then it's not my problem, and neither is it yours. " King said sliding his fingers through his hair as he rubbed over the spot. " But, no, you were right back then. Maybe I was just getting scared over nothing. The Triads aren't the threat. And neither are you. As far as i'm concerned. Everything's going to be fine Chairmen Tetsu so im going to have to decline your offer, well... my previous offer. " King said smiling at her. He had a bright and almost innocent smile on his face before he leaned back into his seat and began to smoke his cigeratte. " Is there anything else you would like to discuss with me Mrs Chairmen Tetsu? " He said tilting his head back a bit while he waited for a response. SayuriAkagi: "I'm more worried about the bloodbath of the innocent in this matter but alas its too late for that i'd wager." Tomoko sighs thinking about those that were in the club and the many more that were to come once the others arrived before speaking again as she stood taking no offense to King telling her that she wasn't a threat. Because in truth she already knew this as to letting the authorities deal with matters well she already knew how that was going pan out in the long run. "I am aware of many things King-kaicho, one of which is something I learned long ago in the whore house of the Lion's Den; always second guess what's in your opponents hand. As to asking you to go to war, I wouldn't....not for my sakes any how that would be petty since your unfortunately already in one. (Hint) But I have a feeling that what was mines isn't the only targets in the line of fire." She informs him pushing away from the table with ease her humility still showing itself as she stands upright once more to bow before him realizing that she wasn't the only person with a sense of over baring pride in this matter, pride that very will would lead not only her allies to ruin but the rest of their kind as well as pushes the chair in with ease a casual smile on her full lips. "No that will be all. Have a great afternoon King-kaicho." Moko would reply back turning on her heel in order to take her leave of the room thinking to herself "Well Connor, Sian, and Keyomi I tried but it seems ive already dug this grave...war is coming to Kasaihana like it or not." As she made her way back down the hallway regrouping with her man once near the exit if the establishment glancing back only once sighing in disappointment before extending a hand out to push the door open stepping out of it to leave once Xavier had their weapons in hand. Thunrian: King sat in silence, well more or less, his attempt at tuning out the music. London stepped into the booth and King looked up at him. "... Have your men ready to fight, and I need your boy. Eden Creed... Were gonna have visitors here soon. “He said smoking his cigarette. London nodded and made his way out of the booth, king tilted his head up before he left staring up at the ceiling. "... Let’s see how things fare out... " Category:Ark 22